Outbreak Reports
by Shadow Davis
Summary: The Outbreak had finished in 1998. The U.S. Army and later on the B.S.A.A. wanted to know what exactly happened to one of the best Light Infantry Platoons the Army had to offer. This investigation pieces together evidence collected over 12 years.
1. Tape One

Tape One: Events of September 25th 1998

0035 Hours

My Hometown of Raccoon City had fallen into a sate of chaos and my unit was being sent in to rescue civilians. Part of the 10th Mountain Division my unit was the nearest Active Army unit to Raccoon. Usually the National Guard handled riots, but I knew this wasn't a normal riot, instead of our normal woodland BDUs we had been issued sterile pitch black BDUs, something my unit never practiced. The Blackhawk buzzed dangerously low as we flew through the outskirts of town, and I caught a glimpse of my Aunt and Uncle's house, I hoped that they were all right and that my cousins were safe. I saw the blockade ahead, and the chopper began to descend rapidly. Several tents were setup behind the roadblock, and as soon as the chopper touched down I was the first one out, and I quickly scanned for the CP.

"Sergeant Daniels!" I called out and my platoon Sergeant was right in front of me seconds later. "Yes Sir?" He asked.

"Get the men gathered up, I'm going to find out who is in charge here." I told him. "Yes Sir." I received back.

I walked around for a bit until I found the right tent. Inside there were several soldiers pounding away at computers and answering phone calls. Then I saw a Lieutenant Colonel at a map table with two other men.

"Colonel, Lieutenant Davis reporting sir." I said standing at attention. "At ease son." I complied with his order and he turned back to the other men. "Lieutenant this is Captain Scott with Delta, and this is Mr. Craig from the UBCS" I nodded to both of them after the Colonel introduced me. The Colonel then went over the plan that we were supposed to follow. If I had known what I was getting myself into I probably would have told him to kiss my ass, but I followed orders. My team was supposed to search for and protect any innocent civilians from the protesters in the municipal part of town. Protesters? Who came up with that bull shit? Delta was going to the industrial part of town and the UBCS was heading to the business part of town. The Colonel then dismissed us.

* * *

I arrived back to my platoon, and saw them checking their weapons like good soldiers. We were short twenty men some how the division had gotten twenty airborne slots and gave every one of those slots to my platoon. So we were down to fourteen men as if my platoon wasn't already below the standard number of men.

"Third platoon school circle around me!" I called out to my small platoon, and the group gathered around me. "Alright here's the plan boys we'll be broken down into three separate squads, with myself leading first squad, Sergeant Daniels leading second, and Sergeant Blake leading third."

I spread out a detailed map of the city in front of the group. "We'll be inserting here near the Streets and Roads building." I pointed to the spot and the marked it with a red x. "I will take first squad to the elementary school, while second while second will head to the high school and third squad will link up with local law enforcement."

I handed the sergeants maps of their respective buildings. "We will have close air support upon request from this blockade, and we will also have two other units in the area."

I drew lines on the map with the marker to show where our line of advance ended. "Not much information on this one guys, we're going in blind. So adjust accordingly, and fire when only fired upon."

"Any questions?" I asked, I knew there would be at least one. "Sir, who are we protecting these civilians from?" One of my privates asked. I didn't know what to tell him at the time, but I came up with something.

"Well, there have been a number of murders in the area over the summer and it is believed that these riots have broken out do to the lack of effort put in by the police, so to put it short we are just here for rescue and presence patrolling." I knew I hadn't really answered his question, but it seemed to work.

"Anymore questions?" No one asked, I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Alright load up." I lead my small group to another Blackhawk helicopter.

* * *

It took us about ten minutes to get to our insertion point. The chopper touched down and we setup a loose 360 circle around the chopper. When it took off it sent dust and litter everywhere, and restricted my vision for the few seconds that it took for the pilot to get out of the area. I listened for a moment after the chopper left and all I heard was a strange silence. I decided to send out the teams.

"Ok let's move out." I said quietly. Third squad headed its separate way while first and second stuck together. I lead the joint formation to the schools, and we would break off when we got closer to the buildings.

"Sergeant Blake, how's your squad moving." I radioed the third squad leader, a few moments after they had headed out. "Fine so far, but it's way to quiet sir." He radioed back. "Agreed, stay in radio contact, and let me know when you make contact with the police." I replied. "Roger that sir." He replied back and the transmission ended.

I decided to keep the radio conversations informal on this mission, just to keep things less stressful. My formation finally made it to our break off point, I nodded to Sergeant Daniels and we went our separate ways. As I lead my team to the entrance I started to pick up the caw of crows, but I brushed it off. Later I would find out exactly what those crows could do.

"Entering the school now sir." Sergeant Daniels radioed. "Roger that." I replied just as we crept to the front door. I lead the squad into the building followed behind me was Corporal Smith who armed with a standard issue M16, behind him was Specialist O'Shall who was a squad designated marksman and was armed with a M14. Bringing up the rear was Private First Class Hanes. Hanes would look behind us every now and then to cover the rear, but we all covered each other. I stepped into the main lobby and realized that it could take us forever to search the school.

"Alright, we're going to split into two elements. O'Shall you're with me, Smith you and Hanes are together. We'll take the left side of the school, you two take the right, we'll meet back here and go upstairs together. Hooah?" I said to the squad. "Hooah sir." Smith responded.

* * *

Thank God it was starting to get light out, but it gave the hallways an eerie glow. Books and papers were scattered throughout the hallway. I lead O'Shall into the main office, and I told him we needed to head to the Third grade classrooms. "My youngest cousin goes to school here O'Shall, we need to keep an eye out for him." I told him. "I understand sir." He replied.

It had been a number f years since I had been in the building and I needed a refresher for which grades, belonged to which rooms, because it was not labeled on the map I received from the Colonel. I found an attendance sheet on the reception desk, the grades were listed and it seemed that rooms 108 through 110 were the rooms we needed to head to. Again I lead O'Shall down the hall after we left the office. We moved quite fluidly as a two-man team, and it made searching the other rooms quite fast. When we got to a room we would open the door, yell 'United States Army', then move on to the next, if we didn't get a response. We continued to do this till we got to 108. I entered the room first with O'Shall directly behind me. I decided to search the room with a little more detail then the other rooms mostly because of my cousin. The coat rack caught my eye from across the room, because there was only one backpack hanging from the hoks. When I got closer, I noticed that above the backpack was my cousin's name.

"Is that your cousin's sir?" O'Shall asked and I nodded to him. I started to reach for the bag, but the sound of a light cough caught my attention. Both O'Shall and I trained our weapons at the source of the sound, and clicked on my tac-light that was mounted to my M16. The beam landed on the teacher's locker that was in the corner of the room by the door. I gave O'Shall the signal to open the locker while I cover the opening. He nodded and crept over to the locker. He reached for the locker, then looked at me I nodded and he swung the door open. Inside the locker was a child curled up in a ball. "Are you alright?" I asked and knelt down to be closer. "Russ?" The child asked and turned his head toward me, it was Jeb and relief rushed over me. Tears swarmed his eyes and he jumped into my arms almost knocking me over. I set my rifle down to give him a hug over security.

"Sir third squad has made contact with the police force, we securing the building now." Sergeant Blake had radioed me as I was holding my cousin. "Roger that, we've secured a civilian child and we'll be heading back soon." I replied. "Roger that Sir."

"Russ I knew you would come." Jeb said to me. "Jeb where is everyone?" I asked him. He looked up at me with a blank look. "They're all gone."

"Wait? What do you mean?" I asked him staring deep into his little brown eyes, and they began to swell with tears again. "Alright don't worry about it ok, we're gonna get you out of here."

"Sir, Daniels here. There's blood all over the second floor, no bodies though sir." The second squad leader radioed to me. "Roger that, head back to the break off point, we're heading to the police station." I decided it was time to head to the police station to find out what was going on in this town. "Blake, we're heading to the station, standby for our arrival."

"Roger that sir, we'll be waiting." The third squad leader replied.

"Smith, Hanes get your asses to the lobby, we're getting out of here."

"Roger that sir." Smith replied.

I looked up at O'Shall. "You think you can lead us out to the lobby." He nodded with a readied look on his face. "Yes sir."

I had to let go of Jeb for a second, so I could sling my rifle. "Alright buddy you just hang on to me real tight ok?" He nodded, and I picked him up, he clung to me like a pair of vise grips. I think I was holding on to him just as tight.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, we were all regrouped at the police station although Daniels had gotten there first. Blake and Daniels had done their best to distribute the men throughout the building to increase security. "Daniels, Blake on me." My voice boomed in the main hall. Seconds later the Sergeants were in front of me. "Who's the kid sir?" Blake asked. "My cousin Jeb, it seems he locked himself in a locker to keep away from whom ever is creating this chaos, I need to talk to who is in charge here."

"That would be Chief Irons sir, but the guy has a screw loose." Blake informed me. _'Why does that name sound so familiar?' _ I asked myself.

I dropped Jeb off in the operations room where the police were keeping all the civilians. An older lady offered to look after him while I had my meeting with Irons.

* * *

"Ok stop the tape there, we can discuss the meeting with Chief tomorrow." The Special Agent said.

"Alright sounds fine to me." Russ said. "You might need a whole roll for that one."

"Really?!" The Special Agent perked up quickly.

"Hell No the guy was a nut case."


	2. Tape One Side B

Tape One Side B: Events of September 25th/26th 1998

0930 Hours

The Special Agent depressed the record button on the cassette player. He then pulled the microphone up to his mouth. "The following interview is of 2nd Lieutenant Russell Davis, this interview today will pick up where we left off yesterday." He then set the microphone in front of the Lieutenant.

* * *

At about 0930 hours I had my first talk with Chief Irons. Sergeant Blake guided me up to his office that was on the second floor of the building. Blake stepped inside the office first, and I followed directly behind him.

"Chief Irons, this is Lieutenant Davis my CO." Blake said, and I could see that the Chief's chair was spun around so that he faced the wall.

"Lieutenant Davis . . .." He said as he spun the chair around, so that he was now facing Blake and I. I stepped closer.

"Chief I need to know what's going on in this town." I said.

"It was just a matter of time I suppose." The Chief replied, I looked at Blake, and he just shrugged. I focused back at the Chief.

"Sir what is going on in town?" I asked. "Where is everyone?"

"They're all where they are supposed to be, cheating death everyday." The Chief answered and then the door busted open.

"You going to give me that information now you son of a bitch!" The woman that bursted in yelled.

"Ah Miss Valentine, you shouldn't be so rude when I'm having a meeting." The Chief said and pointed at Blake and myself. I looked at the woman and it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Jill?" I asked and then woman turned towards me, it was her. How could I forget someone like Jill, although I hadn't seen her in quite sometime, we had kept regular contact through letters and some e-mail. We had both attended the same high school back in the day, and I had even introduced her to Chris Redfield before S.T.A.R.S. was formed in 1996.

"Russ!" She almost yelled happy to finally see a friendly face. I could tell she was thinking something almost instantly. "Come with me you're not going to get anywhere with this prick."

Jill left the office, Blake and I followed behind her, ignoring anything else Irons would have to say. 'I should have done him in right there and then.' As soon as we got down the hall a ways Jill told me everything about the Mansion and Umbrella.

"So you think all of this is caused by Umbrella?" I asked her.

"I don't think, I know." Jill said, I had never seen her so serious in my life.

"Alright I believe you." I said and I did believe her, she wasn't the type to make up stories "Russ . . . there's something else just before you got here they sent out all of the SPF units." Jill said. "That left this place heavily under guarded."

"I think we can handle it Jill." I said. "I recommend that you stay here with us, but I'm not going to stop you from leaving."

"Listen, how about I help you get things settle here, and then maybe you can help me get back to my place later?" She offered.

"Alright, sounds good." I said even though I thought she should just have stayed with us.

* * *

We spent most of the day barricading windows and doors. I also decided to close off an entire wing of the building; it was just too much for my small unit and a handful of police officers to handle the entire building. Chief Irons was of no use and just stayed in his office most the time, every now and then I would see him sneaking about, but I paid now mind to it. Throughout the day I would try HQ, but all I would receive was a blank transmission.

At about 1620 I decided that the station had been secured, and that the civilians could move freely through the secured part of the station. I was helping a member of third squad seal off the door that was to the left of the entrance, when I felt a light tug on my shirt. I turned around to see that it was Jeb.

"What's up buddy?" I asked him.

"I'm hungry sir." Jeb said and I almost laughed when he said sir. Just then Jill walked up.

"I helped your sniper get into position on the roof." She said and the noticed Jeb. "Who's this little guy?"

"Jill this is my cousin Jeb." I said ruffling his hair. Jill crouched down to Jeb's level. "Hi Jeb, I'm Jill Valentine, I'm an old friend of your cousin's."

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." He said, he was definitely one of the most polite nine year olds that I knew.

"I bet the girls are all over you with that charm." Jill said smiling at the boy.

"No they just say I'm weird." Jeb said making Jill laugh a little.

"Well if I was a few years younger I would be all over you." She said, still laughing a bit. "Are you hungry Jeb?" She must of over heard us talking before she walked up.

"Very much." Jeb said holding his stomach as if he was starving.

"Well maybe your cousin will let me take you to my office to look for something to eat?" Jill looked up at me and I nodded.

"I'll be up in a bit." I said and I crouched down to Jeb. "Hold her hand she'll like it." Jill laughed and Jeb reached up for her hand, the two walked off and I continued to seal off the door.

* * *

After I had checked over the doors and windows again, which were sealed up as best as possible, I proceeded up to the second floor in order to get to the S.T.A.R.S. office. Jeb was sitting at Jill's desk eating from a small Styrofoam bowl, that was filled with Ravioli. Jill was sitting next to him drinking a Diet Coke. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation.

"So you want to be a soldier huh?" Jill asked Jeb as she set down her drink.

"Yep just like Russ." Jeb answered her. I smiled when I heard him say that. I walked around the office and ended up at the Captain's desk. There was a picture of the entire S.T.A.R.S. team. I only recognized Chris and Jill, but I knew that most of the people were dead in that photo.

"Hey Shadow . . ." Jill called as she stood up from her desk.

"Oh my God I can't believe you just called me that." I said to her, I couldn't believe she remembered my nickname from high school. She giggled a little bit.

"I have to get going." She walked over to a gun cabinet that was in the corner of the room. When she opened it, I noticed that there were several weapons inside; I didn't think much of it since my team was already well armed. Jill produced an M4 carbine and web belt with several ammo pouches attached to it.

"You going to need an escort?" I asked her.

"No I'll be alright, . . . hey Jeb take care of your cousin for me." She said.

"Yes ma'am." He answered her and then she was gone.

* * *

At around 2200 hours most of the civilians were asleep in the operations room. The police officers had secured a number of casualty blankets and distributed them amongst the people.

I kept a majority of my men on guard duty while the others rested, either in the photo development room or the STARS office. Jeb stayed in the STARS office, because he told me he didn't feel safe with the other civilians. I didn't blame him, after my meeting with Chief Irons.

I was making my rounds around the station, and then at about 0100 hours I received a transmission from O'Shall. "Sir, this is O'Shall, we have speeding Police Van, heading straight for the police station."

I jumped to my feet quickly and headed out to the entrance. "Copy that . . . all men close to the main entrance move to the doors now."

* * *

Sergeant Daniels was standing by the door with three other men when I got there. I grabbed the handle to the main doors and radioed O'Shall. "What's it look like out there O'Shall?"

"The van is backing up to the entrance sir." I then heard the backup beeper, getting closer to the door and then it stooped. I decided to open the door. It creaked open and then it stopped. I decided to open the door, it creaked a little and I could see the flashing lights of the vehicle. I stepped outside, and the back doors of the van flew open. A police officer jumped out. "Soldier help get these people out!" He yelled at me, and I realized that the back of the van was was full of injured civilians.

"Sergeant Daniels, get some men out here now!" I ordered.

Several of my men helped unload the vehicle, and transported the injured people to the operations room. I looked back to the van, only to be greeted by closed doors and exhaust fumes.

The platoons medic was working quickly, to patch up the civilians up. I walked over to him, to see if I could do anything to help.

"Specialist Andrews, is there anything I can do to help?" I asked and watched as he tied a tourniquet on a woman's leg.

"Can you spare your aid kit sir?' He asked and I quickly handed it to him. "Other than that sir, just stay out of the way, with all respect sir." I understand and nodded to him as I backed away.

"Lieutenant Davis?" One of the police officer asked me quietly and I turned to see the shocked man peering out of the cracked door of the operations room. I walked over to the man to see what he was looking at. Focusing through the crack, I spotted what the officer had saw, and my heart jumped into my throat.

"Jesus . . ." I let out, it was like nothing I had ever seen before. It looked like one of those mannequins you would see in an anatomy class, except it was stretched out a little and had the stance of a bullfrog. It just sat up on the ceiling like it had no problems at all.

"Blake, this is Davis we have a situation in front of the operations room." I called to the young sergeant over the radio.

"What is it sir?"

"I don't know it's some type of creature."

"Do you want me to take it out sir."

"Yes, I can't open the door with out exposing the civilians, use your M203, this thing doesn't look like something we should fuck around with."

A few seconds later I heard the door down the hall open and close. Unfortunately so did the creature, and it jetted off towards the sounds. Then I heard the most inhuman sound ever. It was Blake screaming at the top of his lungs. I busted through the door and saw the creature sitting on top of Blake's body. The creature flicked out its abnormally long tongue and impaled it through Blake's chest. I flicked my M16 to burst, and I aimed at the creature, I began pulling the trigger as fast as I could sending three rounds at a time down range. The creature turned towards me, and I could feel my eyes grow wide, but I continued to pull the trigger. Then there was the metallic click of an empty chamber, I looked up at the creature, and it just stared back at me, with what eyes I didn't know. I began to change out the mag as fast as possible. I pushed the bolt release and I looked back to see that the creature was now in mid-air. I closed my eyes, then I heard a fairly loud blast and then I felt the weight of the creature crash into me, then I blacked out.

* * *

"Alright, we can stop there, Lieutenant." The special agent said, and he pressed stop on the recorder.


	3. Letter 1

August 2009

CDT. Jeb S. Davis

United States Army

BSAA Investigation & Records,

When the days are humid like this it reminds me of the summer of 1998. I was young then only about 9 years old, but I can remember it like it was yesterday. In July, thats when everything

started tosurface, the murders began and the S.T.A.R.S. fell apart. Now when I think about it I wish that my parents had seen the signs to get us the hell out of dodge. That didnt happen and then

September came,school had already started. I had almost finished my first month of Fourth grade. The stuff I saw was nothing a child should ever see, and it was everything I had nightmares

about. When the outbreakstarted I did what I thought should, and hid in a locker in my classroom. I spent uncountable amount of hours cramped inside the tiny locker. When opened it was like

looking at the silhouette of a guardian angel and just so happened to be my cousin. Russ took me to the Raccoon City Police Department, where part of his platoon had secured the building prior to

us arriving. This was also the first time I met Miss. Jill Valentine, I believe this was the evening of September 25. She watched over me for a portion of the night, prior to her departure back into

the city. Jill had told me about here experience in the military and later on her service with S.T.A.R.S. At this age I didnt understand the majority of what she was talking about but I would never

forget it. Sometime later that night or early that morning the outbreak occurred in the station. A small caliber pistol round had wounded Russ shortly before the outbreak started to spread. We

escaped only by the skin of our teeth, Russ, myself, and a handful of his men were all that made it out alive from the station. We were so focused on getting away from the station, that we didnt

notice that Russ was loosing blood and he collapsed in the street close to the local newspaper office. The squad dragged him into the building and we set up shop there. I can remember there

being some fires throughout the building but the soldiers quickly put them out and secured the building. The patched up Russ sometime during all of this, I cant remember exactly when. I fell

asleep some time later, and when I woke up Jill had some how found us. She told me to go back to sleep and that everything was going to be fine. Thats all I really remember, next thing I knew I

was be loaded into a chopper heading out of the city. If you have any specific questions you can contact the office that I'm being trained at.

Thank you,

CDT. Jeb S. Davis


End file.
